Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The compressor section includes inlet guide vanes. A control system may control the angle of the inlet guide vanes and the inlet flow area of the compressor section. In order to compensate for an off-load transient or reduced load conditions, the control system may adjust the angle of the inlet guide vanes to reduce the amount of compressed air that is delivered into the combustor section.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2014/0165583 to F. Oliverio discloses a bleed valve override schedule on off-load transients. A method is disclosed for controlling a position of a bleed valve of a gas turbine engine. The onset of an off-load transient may be determined. Values representative of the turbine rotor inlet temperature and the exhaust outlet temperature may be determined. The amount of time elapsed since the onset of the off-load transient may be determined. Three provisional bleed valve command positions may be determined based on value representative of the turbine rotor inlet temperature, the value representative of the exhaust outlet temperature, and the amount of time elapsed, respectively. The provisional bleed valve command position associated with the lowest relative value may be selected. The bleed valve position may be adjusted to match the selected bleed valve command position.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventor or that is known in the art.